Kentucky Mountain Bible College
Kentucky Mountain Bible College is a fundie school located in Jackson, Kentucky. As with all Fundie Schools, it is filled with outrageous rules. It is associated with the Holiness Movement (a type of Wesleyan denomination), but the rules make the institution sound more like an Independent Baptist dump. Rules Convocation, Chapel, and Sunday Services * Students are required to choose an area church by the third week of the semester. * In addition, all students are required to attend the college church on Sunday night. * Chapel takes place Tuesday-Friday. Student attendance is mandatory. However, four (4) absences without penalty are allowed per semester. After 4 absences, the fine is $10 per absence. After 8 absences, the fine is $25. * Students are forced to submit a "personal testimony" of about 200-400 words every year. Entertainment Guidelines * Headphones must be used for audio after 10:00 PM. * The college has the right to observe and track ALL media. ** The college also has the right to confiscate any electronic device. * Video games and consoles are not allowed in the dorms. * Cell phones are not to be used after 11:30 PM. * Musical instruments are not to be played after 10:30 PM. Campus Life * Mandatory study times during the week are 7:55 AM-11:40 AM as well as 12:20 PM-3:00 PM (Monday-Friday), and 7:00 PM-9:00 PM (Monday-Thursday). * Curfew is 9:30 PM (10:30 PM Fridays). * Like some other "Ultra-Christian Sharia-Strict" colleges, Kentucky Mountain has "sign-out policies". Students are to sign out in order to leave campus for ANY reason. The designated leave times are 7:00 AM-7:00 PM (9:30 PM for Saturday). * The Thursday dinner is a "formal" meal. Because Independent Baptists believe any event involving speeches, music and/or fine arts performances on campus should involve the "full participation" (they are performed during this meal), attendance is required. ** To ensure attendance, each student is assigned to a table. * Students are limited to one (1) weekend per semester with friends and/or family. * As with Bob Jones University, Commencement activities attendance is required of ALL students, including undergraduates. * Supporting Homosexuality or Same-sex marriage is grounds for dismissal. * Attendace at movie theatres or dances is prohibited. Dating/Opposite-Sex Relations * Opposite-Sex pairs may only be together from 3:00-3:30 PM, 6:00-7:00 PM and 9:00 PM-Curfew (Monday-Thursday). * Mixed-Groups may only leave campus on Saturday until 9:00 PM and Sunday 1:00-5:00 PM. ** They have a two-hour limit. ** Over two hours must have a chaperone approval. * No opposite-sex gatherings (that are un-married or not dating) at the Mandatory Thursday Dinner. * Students are not allowed to date until both have resided at Kentucky Mountain Bible College for at least six (6) weeks. * The male student is required to report the potential relationship to the Dean of Students. The female student is apparently not allowed to do this. * Apparently the two dating students are required to type out "personal dating guidelines" and MUST be approved by a mentor. * Any student under 21 years of age is required to have parental approval for all relationships. * Students may attend the Sunday night service together, but must be drive there by a "third party member". * Couples are limited to a two-hour on-campus date on Saturdays, and an 8:00 PM-9:30 PM get-together on Sunday. * Couples may also sit together at the Mandatory Thursday Dinner. Dress Code Women * Women are limited to only skirts and dresses for the chapel, classroom, library and dining hall. * No sleeveless tops * "Hose" are to be worn for Chapel and Mandatory Thursday Dinner. * The handbook includes two "testimonies" from former students on how they thought the dress code was justified (Page 19). * No make up or lipstick is allowed. Men * Collared shirts with slacks are required for chapel, classroom, library and dining hall. * For Mandatory Thursday Dinner, BOTH a coat and tie are required. * Mustaches are to be "clean shaven". * Hair is to be kept off of the collar. See Also * Bob Jones University * Christian Sharia * Christian Fundamentalism * Fundie School * Orwellianism * Pensacola Christian College * Southeastern Free Will Baptist College * Totalitarianism References * http://www.mykmbc.org/files/admis/KMBC_Student_Handbook.pdf Category:Fundie School Category:Education Category:Higher education Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Republican Party Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservatism Category:Communism Category:Not Liberal Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT